Mother
by Miss Mantequilla
Summary: ... ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué te has divorciado de Weasel? -Porque él quería hijos, y yo no se los puedo dar. Post-Hogwart \\ Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger \\ Capítulo Único.


**Disclaime**r: Harry Potter es obra de J.K Rowling.

**Rated**: K.

**Pairing**: Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger

**Summary**: ... ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué te has divorciado de Weasel? -Porque él quería hijos, y yo no se los puedo dar.

**Mother.**

_Miss Mantequilla._

**Capítulo único.**

-¡No es mi culpa, Ronald!

-Yo no digo que sea tu culpa, Hermione, deja de gritar.

-¿¡Crees que yo quería esto!? ¡Se supone que tienes que apoyarme!

-¡No puedo apoyarte!

Hermione bajó los brazos que había alzado durante la discusión. Miró a Ron con los ojos acuosos y esperó a que él se tranquilizase y respirase antes de volver a hablar. Él se sentó de golpe en el sofá de color crudo, con las manos tapandole la cara.

-Hermione, yo quiero una familia.

-Yo también quiero una familia, pero hay miles de formas de tenerla. No tenemos por qué tener hijos para serlo. O simplemente podemos adoptar...

Hermione pensaba, cuando empezaron la discusión, que aquella sólo era una pequeña reyerta pasajera. Algo que solucionarían con un abrazo y un beso, como cualquier pareja. Lo que no había esperado era que él fuese así de egoísta.

-No creo que... Creo que deberíamos separarnos, Herms.

-¿Que...? ¿Me estás dejando? ¿Me estás dejando porque no me quedo... embarazada?

-¡No! Joder... Hermione... Lo siento.

Atónita. Se sentó, casi en estado de shock. Miró al vacío. Escuchaba el sonido de su propia sangre en sus oídos. Y sentía los latidos de su corazón en cada una de sus articulaciones.

-Yo... Yo **quiero** hijos, Ronald. Los quiero... Deseo ser madre. Pero tú los querías nada más terminar la guerra, y tuvimos discusiones por ello porque yo consideraba que era demasiado pronto, y ahora resulta que simplemente **no puedo** tenerlos, y aún así, pese a nuestro deseo de ser padres, tú no contemplas ninguna otra opción para que lo seamos y... Me dejas. ¡Me dejas!

-Hermione, dicho así suena terrible pero...

-¡Dicho de cualquier forma es horrible! ¡Es simplemente horrible, Ronald Bilius Weasly!

-Hermione, por fav...

-¡Fuera de mi casa!

-¿Perdona?

-He dicho ¡fuera de mi casa!

Fue así como Hermione Jean Weasly volvió a ser Granger. Ron se fue a la Madriguera durante un tiempo, se contrataron abogados y finalmente se firmó un divorcio. Ron quedó bastante mal ante sus familiares y amigos, Hermione recibió mucho apoyo, pero aquello nunca fue un consuelo para la bruja. Nada logró paliar su pena, ni su vacío.

Habían estado intentando formar una familia durante dos años, sin éxito. Poco a poco la frustración se fue instalando en ellos, especialmente en Ron. Y con el tiempo todo terminó en un divorcio desastroso, un apartamento medio vacío y una vida hueca.

Hermione trabajaba el triple. Se llevaba trabajo a casa e incluso acudía a la oficina los fines de semana. Hacía informes, preparaba más papeles, apenas comía y ya ni hablamos de dormir.

Todo cambió cuando una noche pasó delante de un pub. Volvía a casa después de trabajar hasta tarde y le llamó la atención una voz muy enfadada.

-Te he dicho mil veces que no, Astoria. Te toca a ti estar con él. En eso consiste la custodia compartida. Es un fin de semana. Con tu hijo. Sólo tres días.

Desconcertada, dio unos pasos más y giró la esquina a su izquierda. Ahí se encontró al mismo Draco Malfoy, con un bonito traje negro y su cabello rubio despeinado, caminando de un lado a otro en el estrecho y largo callejón.

-Astoria, por favor...

Observó cómo él pasaba su mano por su cabello y se daba la vuelta. Sus miradas se encontraron de repente y ella se sintió cohibida y avergonzada al ser pillada infraganti en su escrutinio. Él no dijo nada, sólo escucho lo que Astoria le decía al otro lado de la línea, torció la boca y dijo:

-Astoria, ¿sabes qué? Haz lo que te dé la gana. ¿No quieres verlo? Perfecto, no te lo llevaré, luego no te quejes ni digas que no lo ves nunca.

Y colgó con el ceño fruncido.

-Hola - le dijo a Hermione como si nada.

-Hola - contestó ella.

Se miraron un rato en silencio hasta que Draco le preguntó si le apetecía tomar una copa con él. Ella aceptó, porque no tenía nada más que hacer. La visión de pasar la noche viendo comedias románticas y comiendo helado no era muy agradable.

Entraron en el pub y se sentaron en la barra. Él pidió whiskey y ella un martini de manzana. Una bebida de mujeres había dicho él con una sonrisa sarcástica pero agradable. Hermione se rió suavemente y le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

Pese a que se habían encontrado en una situación algo extraña, no era la primera vez que ocurría. Después de la guerra ambos volvieron a Hogwarts y en ese "octavo" año, ambos se unieron de una manera extraña.

A pesar de ello nunca se consideraron amigos, pero siempre se saludaban al encontrarse. No mantuvieron un contacto fluido. No se contaban sus problemas. No asistieron a sus respectivas bodas. No sabían nada el uno del otro, pero se llevaban bien.

-¿Qué haces en el Londres muggle?

-Me he mudado por aquí recientemente.

-Oh. ¿Y eso? ¿Qué pasó con tu mansión de las afueras?

-Se la ha quedado Astoria.

Y entonces recordó que había leído, un mes o dos atrás, que el matrimonio de Malfoy había hecho aguas casi a la vez que el suyo.

-Así funcionan las cosas, Granger. Ella se lo queda todo. Que te lo digan a ti, tengo entendido que te has quedado con el apartamento.

Ella se rió y se secó una pequeña lágrima en la esquina de su ojo izquierdo.

-Así es. Un precioso apartamento a pocas calles de aquí. Con una habitación de más, una cocina preciosa, un salón espacioso y dos baños. Sí. Un apartamento gigantesco para una sola persona. Pero no hablemos de mi, cuentame, ¿qué te ha pasado con la, nuevamente, señorita Greengrass?

-Ella es insoportable. Y además se quedó embarazada sólo porque era lo que tenía que hacer porque es una sangrepura y los sangrepura tenemos hijos. Pero no lo quería. Simplemente cedió a la presión de su familia y tuvo un hijo cuando lo que quería era gastar dinero en cosas tontas. ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué te has divorciado de Weasel?

-Porque él quería hijos, y yo no se los puedo dar.

-Oh, vaya... Lo siento.

-No te preocupes. Son cosas que pasan.

-¿No pensasteis en adoptar?

-Por supuesto. Pero Ronald quería hijos _suyos_. Hijos pelirrojos que tuviesen genes Weasly.

-¿Y eso hizo que os divorciaseis?

-Dos años intentandolo. Mucha frustración. Y su alto grado de egoísmo y estupidez.

-Te lo dije, Granger. Weasel no estaba hecho para ti. Tú te merecías algo mejor.

Y era cierto. Muchos años antes, cuando terminaron su último año en Hogwarts Draco le preguntó qué pensaba hacer con su vida. Ella le dijo que buscaría un apartamento, que empezaría a trabajar en un buffete de abogados y que mantendría su relación con el más joven de los varones Weasly. Él le dijo que aquella última resolución era la peor de todas, pero ahí quedó el asunto.

-Tenías razón. Sí. Pero a menos a ti las cosas no te salieron así de mal.

Él se rió levemente y le dió un sorbo a su vaso.

-Un matrimonio de conveniencia entre dos magos sangrepuras. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? Que si en un año de matrimonio no tienes herederos, la gente va a empezar a hablar de ti. Y Astoria no soporta las habladurías. Quiso tener un hijo para que no hablasen de nosotros, no porque quisiera.

-¿Y tú lo querías?

-Yo sabía que tener un hijo era algo que me beneficiaría, pero más allá de eso, sí. Quería un hijo. Ser padre y esas cosas. Lo bueno es que no hemos sido como Blaise y Martha que lo tuvieron nada más casarse, que fue nada más acabar Hogwarts.

-Creía que tu pensabas hacer eso. Me sorprendió mucho leer en la prensa que aplazabas la boda. Bastante.

-Tres años para ser exactos. Consideré que era demasiado pronto para casarnos y asentarnos. Quería ser un padre normal. Un padre que pudiese educar a sus hijos.

-¿Y lo haces?

-Scorp es lo mejor del mundo. Es genial. Ya ves, tiene siete años, pero...

-¡Papá!

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos y voltearon la mirada hacia atrás. Y Hermione estuvo a punto de caerse de su taburete. Ahí, delante de ella, se encontraba la viva imagen de Draco Malfoy. Pero en miniatura.

-Scorpius, ¿qué diablos haces aquí?

-Hace cuarenta y cinco minutos que deberías haber llegado a casa. Estaba preocupado. Así que vine a buscarte.

-¿Tu hijo sabe que viene a beber aquí?

Hermione fruncía el ceño muy disgustada. Se levantó y agarró al niño de la mano. Él la miraba desconcertado.

-Mi papá viene aquí desde que lo dejó con mi mamá. Tía Pansy dice que es porque no supera el divorcio.

Scorpius hablaba muy bien. Calmadamente, con ojos serenos. Con una dicción perfecta. Sus ojos eran marrones, muy diferentes a los de su padre cuando era un niño poco más mayor que él. La mirada de Scorpius era más cálida. Como la del Draco Malfoy de diecinueve años con la que solía reirse en secreto.

Mirando a padre e hijo hablar - o más bien viendo cómo el niño regañaba al padre - Hermione recordó los sutiles acercamientos entre ellos cuando no eran más que jóvenes adultos. Primero se reían de las mismas cosas en clase. Luego él un día la ayudó a cargar sus libros. En otra ocasión ella lo defendió de un grupo de ravenclaws que lo llamaban mortífago.

_La guerra ha terminado, y ahora los verdaderos criminales estan en Azkaban o han sido ajusticiados, dejad las renciyas atrás_. Eso había dicho ella en esa tarde de invierno, poco antes de Navidad.

Después él la ayudó en un par de ocasiones a alcanzar libros que no alcanzaba en los estantes más altos de la biblioteca. Se recomendaron novelas. Y finalmente, a veces, salían a pasear junto al lago, viendo los tentáculos del calamar gigante removerse suavemente por encima de la superficie.

Aquel era un Draco callado, taciturno. Un Draco apagado, que a penas hablaba. Que a penas parecía existir. Su situación durante y después de la guerra no era muy buena, y algo llamó la atención en la Griffindor. Algo que hizo que quisiera conocerlo un poco más. Algo que la _llamó_.

Se volvieron complices. Tenían sus propias bromas privadas que entendían y compartían con una sola mirada. Pero jamás se consideraron amigos. Nunca dieron ese paso. Ni ningún otro.

Ya fuera del pub Scorpius deseaba volver a casa para que su padre le leyera un cuento antes de dormir.

-Espera a que me despida de mi amiga, Scorpius - la miró, un poco avergonzado y ella se rió brevemente - Espero no haberte dado una mala imagen.

-No te preocupes. Todo quedará entre nosotros.

**/**

No volvieron a coincidir hasta una fiesta del Ministerio a la que Hermione había sido invitada por ser heroína de guerra. Draco acudía debido a que había influenciado mucho en diferentes sectores del Ministerio gracias a su dinero, que había donado en varias ocasiones.

Bebían, sentados tranquilamente en una mesa cuyo mantel ya estaba manchado de vino y de salsa de yogur. Era ya el final de la velada. Draco se había acercado a ella con una seguridad que sólo tapaba un ligero temor.

-Hola - le dijo, trayendo dos copas, una en cada una - Te he traído algo para beber.

Ella se rió al ver que él le traía la misma bebida que había pedido aquella noche que se encontraron, unas pocas semanas antes.

-Sientate - le invitó ella, palmeando el asiento a su lado - Háblame de Scorpius.

Se sentía mal, pero deseaba tanto llenar su vacío con una pequeña vida, que quería que él le hablase de la que tenía que cuidar. Así fue como empezaron a hablar de aquel niño despierto e intranquilo. Draco le habló de diferentes travesuras que había hecho el niño (como robar un tarro de galletas y luego culpar a Mindy, su tortuga de peluche). Ella rió a carcajadas, y cuando decidieron que estaban mejor solos que rodeados de tanta gente, se fueron a pasear.

Y fue así que ella conoció el apartamento de los hombres Malfoy. Un apartamento grande, de dos habitaciones, con una decoración sencilla, moderna y masculina. Con montones de juguetes desperdiciados por todas partes.

-Un apartamento muggle - había murmurado ella, consternada.

Él se rió. Le dijo a Sally, la niñera adolescente muggle que podía marcharse a casa. Le dio el dinero que le correspondía y un poco más para pagarse un taxi. Luego le enseñó el apartamento a Hermione. Scorpius dormía tranquilamente, abrazando a Mindy con unos de sus brazos. Uno de sus pequeños pies estaba destapado. Hermione, con un cariño innato arropó al niño con cuidado. Luego Draco la invitó a tomar un par de copas más.

Hablaron de su último año. De sus bromas de adolescentes. Hablaron de sus sueños, sus vidas. Y aunque en ese momento, si hubiesen sido más jóvenes y más inconscientes, parecía ser el momento perfecto para besarse y quizás tener sexo, no ocurrió nada de eso. Aunque quizás si bebieron de más y por eso Hermione ocupó la cama de Draco Malfoy mientras él descansaba en el sofá.

Así pasaron varias veces. Ella iba a visitarlo. O él a ella. Quedaban a veces. Ella cuidó de Scorpius unas cuantas veces, y él la invitó a acompañarlos en sus "Sábados de cine y pizza". Fue así como poco a poco ambos volvieron a recuperar aquella confianza perdida con los años y el desgaste. Scorpius se volvió un ancla que los mantenía unidos, y que los acercó bajo cualquier pretexto. Y no fue porque Tía Pansy le dijo "No me importa que tu padre esté así por La Comelibros Granger, si ella le saca esa sonrisa tan estúpida, quiero que hagas todo lo posible para juntarlos. Porque a ti te gusta ella, ¿verdad?", ni tampoco porque Tío Theo le dió un galeón por ello. A él le encantaba Hermione. Era cariñosa, bondadosa y muy divertida. Así que no le importaba en absoluto que esa mujer de ojos ligeramente opacos se entrodujese cada vez más en su vida.

Cuando Hermione ya llevaba medio año formando parte de la vida de los Malfoy finalmente le abrió su corazón a Draco. A pesar de que aún se seguían llamando por sus apellidos eso no le impidió hablarle de su mayor miedo y su mayor pena: no poder ser madre. Lloró amargamente, hablandole de lo destrozada que estaba por no haberle podido dar un hijo a Ronald, que ya había anunciado que iba a casarse con una bruja holandesa que había conocido en un viaje a Amsterdam. Él la consoló como pudo. Siendo el hombre que era, un Malfoy, no se le daban bien los abrazos y las palabras de aliento. Así que hizo lo que el Draco de su último año en Hogwarts hubiera hecho: escucharla en silencio y luego simplemente hacerla reír con un chiste siniestro o metiendose con ella. Y funcionó. Como cuando ella estaba estresada por sus Extasis. Y como en todos los momentos duros que siguieron después.

Con el tiempo él se abrió también. Le contó que su matrimonio sólo había sido una farsa. Que ella era insoportable. Y que divorciarse había sido la mejor decisión de su vida. La custodia era compartida, por desgracia, pues Draco la deseaba sólo para él. Astoria era una madre un poco negligente, pero gracias a Merlín sólo tenía a Scorpius un fin de semana al mes.

-Deseo una buena madre para él. La merece.

-Sí. Es un niño increíble - dijo ella mientras observaban al niño jugar sentado en la amplia alfombra del salón de Hermione - Unas tan poco y otras tan poco...

-¿Que?

-Yo deseo un hijo más que respirar. Y no puedo tenerlo. Y Astoria lo ha tenido pero no lo ama como debería. Es triste... Y frustrante.

Y fue ahí cuando Draco Lucius Malfoy, Slytherin, sangrepura y ex mortífago, se dio cuenta que la madre perfecta para su hijo era ella. Hermione Jean Granger, Griffindor, hija de muggles y heroína de guerra. No se lo dijo en aquel preciso momento. Ni en su siguiente visita. No se lo dijo hasta que no pasó un año completo desde ese día. Cuando ya llevaban casi dos años siendo amigos.

-¿Cuándo piensas pedirle a Hermione que se case contigo, papá?

-Hermione y yo no estamos saliendo, Scorp. Para casarse con alguien primero hay que conocerla muy bien y sobre todo enamorarse.

-Tía Pansy dice que tienes tatuada en la cara la frase "Estoy colado por Comelibros Granger".

Draco frunció levemente el ceño y le tendió a Scorpius su bol de cereales de chocolate. Quizás Hermione le agradaba y consideraba que era la madre perfecta para su hijo, pero, ¿de ahí a considerar que realmente lo fuese?

-¿A ti te agrada Hermione?

-Yo **amo** a Hermione, papi. Es linda y me cuida. Y cuida de ti. Desde aquella noche no has vuelto a pisar el pub. Y ya no te enfadas tanto cuando hablas por teléfono con mamá. Ni estás triste e histérico cuando me llevas a la mansión. Tío Blaise dice que estás sedado y que ese sedante se llama "enchochamiento".

Nota mental: no dejar tanto a su hijo con Blaise, le enseñaba palabras muy malsonantes.

Fue entonces que sonó el timbre repetidas veces, con mucha urgencia. Draco alzó una ceja y acudió a abrir. Lo único que vio fue un borrón enorme de rizos castaños. Escuchó un gemido angustiado y lastimero que alcanzó su corazón. Scorpius desapareció convenientemente en su habitación y Draco se llevó a Hermione a su cuarto, para que se tranquilizase.

-Ron... Ron va a tener un bebé con Lotte... Y Ginny vuelve a estar embarazada... Yo... Yo...

Fue así como Draco la besó para paliar su pena, su angustia. Quiso demostrarle así, con ese beso tan rudo, hosco y torpe, que ella no necesitaba tener hijos para ser mujer. Que aunque un hijo es algo increíble y maravilloso, no tenerlo no significa que eres menos que nadie.

Ella se dejó hacer y finalmente tuvieron el sexo más prolongado y candente que habian tenido nunca. La clase de sexo que mucho creeran ahora que debieron de tener aquel último año. Quizás no lo tuvieron entonces porque aquel momento, con ya treinta años era **el momento** de hacerlo.

No hablaron nunca de aquello. No hablaron nunca de su relación. Pero volvieron a caer. Y a caer. Y a caer en ello. En eso que él a veces llamaba error, pero que no era más que otro motivo más para ser feliz.

Hasta que aquella mañana de Marzo llegó.

-¿Que... te vas?

-Me han pedido que me vaya a Berlín para trabajar en un caso muy importantey seguramente tenga que quedarme allí, es una gran oportunidad. He de coger un traslador esta noche. Lo siento, Draco.

No sabía por qué lo sentía exactamente. Pero lo sentía. Aún así a Draco no le bastaba en absoluto. No quería que lo sintiera, ni que se disculpara. Quería que lo quisiera tal y como Scorpius y él la querían. Tan y como la _necesitaba_.

Él estaba tan atónito que no fue capaz de decir nada. Se pasó el día en blanco. Comió mecánicamente, imaginandola preparar sus maletas. Recordó el tacto de su piel. El olor a canela de su cabello. Recordó que aunque era inteligente su capacidad para aprender idiomas era nula. Recordó que una vez ella le dijo que él era lo único que le quedaba de verdad. Y por eso dejó a Scorpius en casa de Pansy sin darle ninguna explicación.

Se apareció en el Ministerio, corrió como un loco por los pasillos, cogió todos los ascensores que pudo y volvió a correr a toda prisa. Justo la vio cuando estaba a punto de entrar en la sala de los trasladores internacionales.

-¡Hermione!

Ella y Harry se voltearon. San Potter había acudido para despedirse de su mejor amiga en nombre de todos.

-Draco...

-No puedes irte.

-¿Perdona?

-Eso... Mismo. No puedes marcharte.

-¿Quién me lo impide?

Harry miraba a Draco y a Hermione alternativamente, como si se tratase de un partido de tenis. Para empezar aún le sorprendía que se llevasen tan bien como para llamarse por sus nombres. Y luego... Bueno... Era un poco incómodo que él hubiese venido corriendo hasta ella, dispuesto a pararla antes de que se marchase muy lejos. Como en las películas muggles.

-Yo.

-¿¡Tú!? ¡Pero bueno! No me hagas reír, Draco. No puedes impedirme que me valla. Esto es muy importante y...

-Quizás yo no sea motivo suficiente, es verdad. Pero hay algo. Un motivo. Yo no soy perfecto. He sido mortífago. Y problemático. No sé consolar ni dar palabras de aliento. Soy cínico, y borde y sarcástico. Pero hay una cosa que nunca voy a hacer, y eso es permitir que te alejes de mi. Y de mi hijo. Porque estoy seguro de que tú quieres quedarte con nostros.

A pesar de aquel discurso, Hermione decidió marcharse a Berlín igualmente. Segura de su decisión.

Decisión que duró bien poco, si puedo decir, pues a las dos semanas regresó a Londres y se plantó, de noche, en el apartamento de Draco Malfoy, que la miró estupefacto, sin entender nada. Ella farfulló algo así como "Os echo demasiado de menos" y "Necesitaba verte".

¿Saben lo que pasó? Pues Hermione se mudó al apartamento de Draco y Scorpius. Hubo mucha fiesta y mucha risa. Se instaló una vitrina preciosa para que Hermione guardase todos sus libros y al final, se decidió formalizar la relación.

Gran parte de la comunidad mágica quedó muy impresionada. Astoria se indignó mucho porque su hijo viviese bajo el mismo techo que la insoportable Granger, pero Pansy le dejó muy claro que a nadie le importaba lo que opinaba y Astoria tuvo que cerrar el pico. Harry Potter declaró a El Profeta que estaba muy feliz con la decisión de su mejor amiga, que Draco Malfoy era un buen hombre y que les deseaba mucha felicidad. Ronald gritó muchísimo, pero Ginny le pegó un puñetazo al más puro estilo muggle y la conversación se dio por finalizada.

Pero lo mejor, sin duda, fue que un año después ocurrió un milagro. Un milagro que Hermione creía literalmente imposible, pero que sucedió. Un milagro de ojos grises y pelo castaño muy claro, casi rubio oscuro. Un milagro que creció dentro de ella hasta ver la luz del sol.

-Eso demuestra que los Malfoy somos superiores hasta en dejar embarazada a una mujer.

-Oh Draco, por favor...

-Tía Pansy dice que éste bebé es fruto de un amor demasiado reprimido. Pero Tío Blaise dice que lo que se ha reprimido mucho tiempo es otra cosa. ¿Qué cosa, papá?

Nota mental II: definitivamente, no dejar **jamás** que Blaise vuelva a pisar su casa.

**/**

_Bueno, como prometí en Self Harm cuando subí el nuevo capítulo, iba a haber una pequeña sorpresa. Quizás no era lo que se esperaba, pero me apetecía escribir algo más cercano al cannon y a la historia original. Una historia que me surgió de repente y que he pensado era una buena idea. Además, dado que la semana que viene no podré actualizar Self Harm debido a mis exámenes de Selectividad, pensé que ésta era una buena forma de compensar a todo el mundo :)_

_Espero que este One Shot haya sido de vuestro agrado. Reviews son bienvenidos y gracias por pasaros por aquí!_

_Mucho amor, Mantequilla._


End file.
